Your Not Part of Me
by kiyo-kun
Summary: It takes place in modern day japan it is about mikan, natusme, persona, suki, and suzume i do not own gakuen alice and some of the information on here is fake hope u like ... also plz review even if u no like i need the critisizem.
1. in the begining

The door closed quickly behind the teacher. The teacher watched the class for a moment then opened up one of the many books she carried and took roll.

" Suki Fumiwa"

" Here." The student rose. She was average height, had a slender frame and her face was outlined buy her long thick light brown hair. at first glance she really didn't"t look like anything special but she had a beautiful face.

" your partner shall be... Narumi Kurewa, understood?" " yes sensai" Suki responded with a smile.

" Narumi-san do we have an understanding?" the teacher asked.

" yes sensai!" the tall boy stood and saluted the older woman. He had long blond hair that reached his shoulders, deep black-ish purple-ish eyes and a flawless body. He turned and faced Suki. then gave her a wink. she responded with a bright friendly smile

" Alright, Alright. Please take your seats"

-After class-

" Oi, Fumi-Chan!!" Narumi ran toured Suki. Throwing his arm around he from behind. " , Why's that teach. always sucha prude?" he asked not really expecting an awnser.

" Don't be hateful towards a sensai baka. What if they herd you?" Suki responded laughing then shrugging out of his embrace

" YO! Fumi-Chan, Naru-Senpie" Called a tall lanky boy from the middle school branch.

" Hey Reo-Kohai don't forget Fumi's an upperclassmen to"

" Shut up Naru. It's ok Reo-kun i really don't mind." she smiled at the younger boy. making his face turn red and his heart beat twice as fast.

" Hey, why dont i get a kun on my name?" Narumi asked frowning.

" 'Cuz your not as cute a Ree-Kun" Fumi awnsered then wrapped her arms around her kohai. They all laughed.

" Hey have either of you seen Persona-sama?" Fumi asked. The two boys shared a knowing glance then both shook there heads." Persona-Sama no baka, were are you?" she pouted then turned back to the two boys and linked arms with them.

" Why don't we all skip next period and look for him." Reo suggested hoping to brighten her face. she just sighed and nodded

-After they found him-

Fumi gasped and ran at the sleeping figure under the tree. he has hair as black as a crow and cut short. his skin was pale white. and his eyes a scary shade or midnight blue. Reo, Fumi, and Naru were the only ones willing to be seen with him.  
"

PERSONA-SAMA" Fumi yelled and hit him in the head.

" WH-- Oh it's just you three what do you need?" He asked the question aloud but only looked at Fumi.

" Um, well we were looking for you." Fumi started." We were all supposed to have lunch together right?" she looked away her pale pretty face now Rosy with blush. he sighed

" I guess we could all have lunch, right Reo, Narumi?"

" um yes right" they awsered

" Persona-sama?" Fumi asked.  
" Yes, Suki-Chan." then other two boys glowered at how they were on a first name basses. but neither Persona nor Fumi seemed to notice.

" what's you last name?"

" Oh. Is that all?" He smiled." It's Sakura"

- Eleven years later-


	2. Suzume

" Dear Persona-Sama,  
I have taken much to long to tell you this. But 11 years ago after our graduation. We got enaged. Then soon after married. But just a few months after we found Suzume-Chan i left with out leaving a note or any infomation on how to reach me. This is the first time i have tryed to contact you since i left.  
The reason for my suden absence was because i found out i was pregnant. At first i planned on telling you everything but i had paniced and ran to my father's home. but i stayed to long and i started to fear that there was no longer anyone for me to go back to. so i stayed there with my father for the deration of my pregnancey.  
I had a beautiful baby girl her name is sakura mikan. Father says she looks just like me, but she has your eyes. I had started to worry about how to tell you that you now had a child. I found it easier to think wall at the park or when we would go for walks. But on one of our walks we ran into Reo-kun.  
He has grown into a very fine young man. He told me he would help me with my problem. Soon after we started meeting at the park almost regularly, and Mikan-chan would look forward to his visits.  
When she turned one he asked me if i had and intentions of enrolling her in the academy. I awnsered him without thinking and said no. When i thought about why i would say something like that even though i never had anything aginst alice. i could only think of myself and of you. i would never see her, and what if would not except her?  
But now im asking you to pleace watch over our child. Because i have found out that Reo-kun is part of a shady cumpony that deals in selling kids with alices. I dont know if she even has an alice or not but if u look at her parents that would be a likly asumption and if Reo finds out she has a rare alice like you or me im afaid he might steal her from me so im begging you watch her for me.  
Her grandfather is taking mesures to get her into the academy. thank you.

love; Suki-chan & Mikan-chan" Suzume read aloud. " , What a loud of bull." she swore agrily

" M-Mikan... Sakura Mikan?" Persona mumbeled to himself." Oi, Suzume keep an eye out for her. Understand"

" ... Yes persona-sama.." A moment passed when Persona turned to leave he saw Suzume standing still as a statue. The only thing that seemed out of place was fingers which were currled in a animal like way. he new at once that she was either using her alice or trying not to use it. Mthen he herd a bird cry from outside the dark room. He lisented closly for the thud when it would hit the ground nuthing. Why doesnt this suprise me? he thought to himself.  
Then without warning Suzume turned trowed the door and left without further action.

She stormed through the school grounds knocking anyone in her way down with her alice. Damn it all what's with him? How could he take in HER child? How could Onii-sama... She stopped her thoughts there. Suki Fumiwa was no longer speical. Suzume could no longer stand to think of her in high regards, much less as Onii-sama. It didn't matter, the past. She had betrayed her and Persona. There was no way Suzume could muster up respect for her any longer.

" I hate that witch. Filling me with false hopes or a family then just running off. And to think i really trusted someone like that." a smaller boy spoke the words strait from her mind, using his alice.

" Shut up Totome," she threatened." I'm really not in the mood for your crap"

" So, Suzu-senpai, who is this person?" he asked.

Suzume looked him up and down. Maybe he had grown taller and sprouted a gut, she tought, but no he had always been like this. The only person who could get to her.She discarded the thought before he could hear it

" Totome, your in 5th grade group B. right"

" Yes. Are you going to awnser my question"

NO! she thought as loud as loud could so he would pick it up quickly. When he heard me he started to pout with only pissed her off more.

" Don't be a selfish brat!" the high schooler scolded him

" Me? Selfish? Oh.Pleace." he scoffed. " Don't you remember how you were five years ago?"

" I'm not gonna tell you why i was like that." she stated emotionlessly. " But i was forced into that way of thinking. It's diffrent when ur just being annoying to piss people off"

He rolled his brown eyes and sulked back to his building.  
she sighed. Kid dont make me force you to smile! she warned in her head. he turned and flashed a big toothy grin

" Good. Lets keep it like that!" the girl called to him yelled at him.

-During lunch-

" Man. i forgot to ask the brat to tell me if a anyone with the name 'Sakura Mikan' had entered his class" she just sighed.

she walked trowdes the woods and sat at the base of a small tree. she pulled her long thick black hair it was perfectly strait but she still felt uncomfterbul with hair so long. she compared it to her white icy looking skin people most often compared her hair and eyes to the night sky and her skin to the moon she remembered when she had first entered the academy.

At the beggining she was shun from the whole class partly because she had. hair so short that it was almost a buzz cut. and partly because she refused to put up with anybody else

She laughed and went back to her day dreaming.

" S-S-Suzume-chan" she remembored back further

" What?" she the small child responded coldly and ran her hand over her hair which was now to her shoulders

"Um do you know about the dance coming up?" he asked coyly

"Don't be stupid. I would never go to something so utterly pointless much less would i go with someont so uterly ugly." Suzume told him the truth

He looked like he was about to cry. And the whole class started to gasp and murmur.

"God. I'm not being mean im being honest" She tryed to stop the tears that were running down his face. "Here." she handed him a hankerchief. "I don't need it back so theres no reason for us to speak again"

She brought her thoughts back to modern time and tied her hair back out of her face. Showing all the glory and beauty of her pitch black eyes.  
She stood, tucking a loose strand behind her ear, then proceded to head for class.

on her way there she started laughing when she passed the boy from her memorys. which made every eye that wasnt already on her turn and stare.

"Hey, man, do u remember in my 2nd year here u asked me out than cryed when i rejected you?" i derected my question strait at him.

"Heh. Nnnn. Yah, funny." he stutted then tryed to hurry off

"God, could you have less enthusiesm. And yall call me the freak." I commented then let him go.


	3. arivel

"Hey, Takako Suzume, right?" The tall hadsome man looked at her. she eyed his uniform, he was from the high school branch. Maybe another preson that the high ups in the school had sent to watch her, or maybe some cocky guy thinking he could "tame her" as they often put it.

"Yes, what?" i asked. trying despretly trying not to notice his smiling mouth.

"Narumi-sansei asked me to keep an eye on you, but."he started.

"But"

"If you been me in a fight then i'll leave you alone, just like you like it"

"Ha, you really wanna try that?"i scoffed

"A fair, no alices fight."he stated

"Fine i guess it'll do me some good to get back into that rutine." I said mocking him.

Did he really think he could beat me? Even without my alice people knew i was a force to be recond with.

-later that day in courtyard-

"Ok, just let me sweeten the deal." The light haired boy said as he set his stance.

"What do you want now?"she asked pulling the lacy purple string from her hair letting it fall in her face and tumbbel down nearly reaching her butt.

"You lose then you do as i say for... lets say a week. and i do mean ANYTHING i say."he finished.

She just shugged sending another shiver though her hair.

she crouched in an animal like position. and curling her fingers like claws. she narrowed her eyes looking him up and down pin-pointing his vitels they ran through her mind. Tempels. Neck. Lungs. Heart. Spine.

She then scopped out were his blood vesels would be. Upper forarm. Top of arm near shouder. Neck. Hips and ribs always bled quite a bit she thought. The outside and center of his thighs. Top of the calfs.

"finally the akillys heel." she tought aloud and smiled at him.

she darted forward so fast noone even realized till she was behind him her lips up to his ear and her hands around his waist.

"To easy." she whispered then pushed him onto the ground.

"Hey i said no using your alice." He yelled not being abel to stand.  
she walked slowly infront of him kneeling so she would be at eye level with him.

"im not using my alice, stupid"she informed and held her once pale papery hand out now covered in blood. He looked her up and down she had been so exact there was not even any on her sleeve.

his hand travled down to his ankel slowly. he felt the warm liqued seep from his skin to his hand and let out an earspliting scream.

she sent the invisibule stings of her alice out at his trought holding his vocal cords still

"who has a levitation alice?"Suzume glanced at the crowd

A short elementry school boy came foward.

"Help me take him to the infermery. you carry him and i'll keep him stabel." her voice was hard as she gave him his orders.

He nodded and a tear came to the boys eye.

She sighed. "Did you know him?" The girl asked.

He lifted the mans body into the air as he started trowds the medicel center.  
"Yes, he's my brother" the response came after a few moments.

She wasnt good at consoling poeple or apologizing so she just nodded.  
She pulled her bloody hand into the air her fingers twiching slightly as she kept his blood from spilling on the ground and monitered his vitels.

They reached the infermery quicky. She left the boy there with his brother and gave him her regards.  
On her to her dormatry she saw smoke rise in the sky.

"Dammit all, Natsume your dead! You littel runt!"She muttered to herself as she darted to were the smoke was rising from.

-by the front gate-

"What the hell do you want?" A boy around eleven years old growled at the girl who apeared the same age

"I-i was sent here t-t-to m-meet my, my f-f-f-father."she muttered scared by the boy who had conjured a fire and the propelled it at her.

The boy had yet to get a clear look at her. he jumped from a tall tree branch and removed the mask he wore, revealling his hadsome face.

He had deep amber eyes wich contrasted with his pale black/gray hair, and blended with his tanned skin. he left his hair ungroomed and shaggy but not long.

A strand fell and covered part of his light eyes. He stared at her eyes derectly at them not even noticing anything else about her or hearing what she was saying. she had _his_ eyes

"P-persona." he whispered not really to anyone .

"Yes, yes, that's the man im looking for."she told him. "Do you have any idea were he could be"

"H-h-h-h" he stutered

"NATSUME YOU BAKA!!" Suzume ran and takled the amber eyed boy on the ground pinning him there.

"Stupid, if you wanna burn something go ahead but don't do it in the school grounds!!"she scolded. "What were you shooting at anyway"  
He shifted out from under her, stood, and pointed at the awstruck girl.  
"what abou-"she started brushing hair from her face.

"LOOK AT HER EYES!!"he cut her off.

Her hands fell from her hair and lay limp at her sides.  
"N-n-n.."she started "NO!NO!NO!NO!" she screamed into the air. tears falling from her eyes, she crummpeled in on her self and curled into a ball on the ground letting out weak sobs.

Natsume looked at her stuned that she had such a strong reaction. he had known she would be upset, but this was like she hated more than just her eyes like her very exictens tore at her "Th-there his eyes... Thats all." he tryed to calm the sobbing girl. without taking his eyes away from the new comer.

And while everyone watched her she started trowords the crying girl.


	4. papa

"Please don't cry on my account. I'm only here to find my father, not to cause your friends trouble." The young girl stood with her hand outstretched to the sobbing teenager.

Laughter emerged from the once sobbing girl. "You think that this little snot is my friend much less that I would help the likes of you. Someone who doesn't even have the courtesy to introduce themselves before addressing the elder." Suzume slapped her hand away and stood on her own. She towered over the small girl.

Her tall slender frame hid the lean muscles she carried around well as compared the smaller girl who had a bony almost anorexic looking body hiding no underlying muscles. Her clothes also unlike suzumes were torn up, old, and brightly colored. While suzume had darker clothes that were only ever torn if that was there style.

"I apologize in all the commotion I forgot to introduce myself." She took a step back addressing the large crowd that had formed. She took a deep bow and said proudly "hello everyone my name is Sakura Mikan." She gave a large smile and went up to suzume, placing a hand lightly on her wrist she spoke again. "I assume since you both" she gestured the boy "mentioned that I have 'his' eyes I assume that you know my father. Could you take me to him? Please miss."

The crowd watched in amazement when suzume allowed this small child no older that twelve to place a hand on her. The only people that ever touched her were Persona-sensei, Totome, or Natsume. Did this mean that there little exclusive group had just added a new member?

"It's amazing." Suzume breathed

"What is miss?" Mikan asked.

"You are. What else?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, miss"

"I'm not surprised it felt the same when your mother first touched me."

"You know mama!? You must be the girl mama told me to find and give this to." Mikan held out a small package for her.

"Mother never fails to come back without a gift for me. Even now." She sighed. Then turned cold toward the girl. "Let's go you have a lot to learn and you need to learn it fast."

Suzume turned around and motioned for the girl and Natsume to follow her. Mikan looked confused at Natsume. He just shook his head at her. Then said "you came much too soon"

-Lunch-

"Shouldn't Persona be here by now?" Natsume questioned.

Suzume didn't answer

"That's assuming he wants the brat" a small voice said from behind suzume.

"What have I told you about doing that Totome?" Suzume turned and ruffled the little boys blonde hair. Then picked him up and placed him in her lap.

Natsume, Mikan, Suzume and Totome shared one table in the corner of the courtyard under the shade of a tree. It was the only shaded table in the main courtyard. Other students who were sick of sitting in the heat would often try to make them move. No one ever succeeded.

"Hello, Suzume." A tall lanky boy still in his uniform for the weekend was standing at the corner of the table opposite from where suzume actually sat. she knew the boy well enough he and her got along well enough and she would sometimes have him run errands for her but his infatuation with her was slightly annoying.

"Yes Cazune?" she said moving totome from her lap to the seat next to her and handing him a carrot so he would not spoil her fun. She smiled sweetly at him knowing that it would make him stutter and stumble over his words. She knew that toying with his emotions was wrong but she couldn't help her slightly sadistic tendencies.

"Uh-u-uh well you see. Umm y-you k-kno-know." He had started to sweat. Just for fun she let out a small innocent giggle. And looked at him from under her eyelashes. "th-theres this p-p-par-party thing."

"Cazune did you want me to see if one of the girls in science likes you?"

"n-no never mind." He turned around dejected.

She sighed. And looked and Totome who nodded. "Wait, Cazune." He turned surprised when she stood and kissed his cheek. "See you Monday in 1st." he floated away. (His alice was flight.)

"Now suzume that was just cruel. But I have to agree on the fact that it was entertaining. I hope you realize that if you were a bit sweater you could have the whole male population at this school swooning over you just like that."

"PERSONA-SAMA" suzume turned and flung herself at her guardian.

"Ok now suzy now what is so important I had to leave a class?" he asked but before anyone could explain mikan stood up.

"Papa?" Mikan asked.


	5. unknown alice

"Do you understand now Sakura-san?" Person asked.

"Umm. No."

There was a simultaneous sigh from Suzume, Natsume, and Persona. They had all taken turns on trying to explain what an alice is and what this academy is for, but this child seemed to thick to even understand the basics.

"Papa?" Mikan asked.

"Yes Sakura-san?" Persona responded.

"Why do you call me Sakura-san if I'm your daughter why don't you call me Mikan?"

"Is that what you would like for me to call you?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." She smiled brightly at her father.

-Persona flashback-

"Suki-chan please tell me the truth." I pleaded

"I'm scared. I don't know if she'll ever like me."

"Semi-san is still just a little shy and scared. I don't know anyone who could ever not love you." I consoled my wife.

"Persona-chan?"

"Yes."

"We're married now. Why don't you just call me Suki?"

"Alright, as long as you call me just Persona."

"Excuse me." The small voice of Suzume semi, the child we found 2 months ago in the alley behind the super market interrupted us.

"Yes, Semi-san.?" Suki asked.

"Can my name be Sakura like yours?" she pleaded with us.

Tears started to fall from both Suki and Suzume's eyes.

"Of course you can. But that would mean we would have to call you Suzume from now on is that alright?" Suki asked.

Suzume walked up to my wife and grabbed her hand. "Does that mean I can call you mama?"

-Back to present-

"Alright Mikan." Persona said. "Now can you try and explain this academy to the best of your abilities?"

"Ok. This is a school for kids who have 'alices' which and supernatural powers like flight and shape shifting. Kids are supposed to live here for the duration of the school year and if a professor presents the child with a pass for the summer they are allowed to go home during the summer. Is that right?"

"That's perfect. I thought you said you didn't understand." Natsume looked at her stunned.

"Yes. Very good Mikan now can you tell me why you are here?" Persona questioned her.

"Because mama made a scary friend and sent me here so you could protect me." She responded.

"And we need to see if you have any sort of rare alice like your mother or I do."

"Just you now."

"What do you mean just me now?"

"Mama asked me to give you this and say. 'I've given it up put it to good use.'"

Mikan held out a small upside down teardrop shaped blue vile that was glowing slightly and had been tied to a string and been made in to a make shift necklace.

"Oh, right. Let me see the package she wanted you to give me." Suzume spoke up and walked toward the small girl. Mikan help out a small square box with brown rapping. Suzume tore open the package and pulled out a hollow purple square with a small white light glowing inside of it. It too had also been made in to a necklace.

"Me and mama both have ones to." Mikan pulled a small pink and black glowing circle pendent from under her shirt to show to the others. "mama's is green and glows yellow mine is black and glows pink papas is blue and glows maroon Suzume's is purple and glows white and I have one left over that is red and glows orange. Mama said to give it away to the guy I marry."

"And they will always guide us back to each other right?" Suzume asked as she tied the leather strap behind her neck.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Just sounds like something she would dream up."

"Wow, don't I feel left out." Natsume said.

"Well, here you can have this one until I find the guy I'm gonna marry." Mikan announced and placed the last pendent in his hand.

Before any more could be said a loud bell rang from the over head speaker.

"SHIT! I'm gonna be late." Natsume cursed and ran out the door as he tied the necklace around his neck.

"It's Sunday. Do we have classes on the weekends?"Mikan asked Suzume.

"That brat does. And so do you. But you'll need to visit the dean and get your things and take your preliminary exams before you start your specialized courses."

"Well Suki-chan since you're in such a helpful mood I'll leave her arrangements to you for now. I have a class" Persona announced and stood to leave.

"Wait! Papa she's not even my sister much less my kid. And I have a class to teach to. You know that." She pleaded. Knowing he went weak when she called him papa.

"Suzi, you know that Cazune can cover for you."

"Alright well you have to tell make him do it I don't feel like messing with him right now."

"I can do it." Mikan spoke up.

Persona knelt down to her level. "Mikan he doesn't even know you."

"But people always do what I ask them to." She told him.

"You've never been turned down?" he asked her skeptically.

"I don't ask for a lot but when I really want something or I ask someone for anything I've never been told no."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now I bet that's a lie."

"Wait. Persona when she asked me to take her to you or to stop crying I did both." Suzume informed him.

He removed his hand. "Mikan ask me to do something."

"Pick me up papa."

"No." he placed his hand on her arm. "Now ask me again."

"Will you please pick me up papa?"

He still felt no urge to pick her up. "Do you really want me to pick you up?"

"No. what I really want is to ask Cazune."

"Well I guess you can do that." He told her sounding disappointed. He stood up. And looked at Suzume and shook his head.

-Dean's office-

"What do you mean?! Mr. Fumiwa her transfer papers haven't even finished coming in yet." Narumi Kurewa tried to explain that he shouldn't put this man's granddaughter in classes yet, without knowing if she even had an alice.

"But you were my daughter's best friend how can you not even help her only child?" the old pleaded with him.

"Alright I'll see what I can do, but no promises. Yes pass my regards on to Fumi-chan. Thank you." He sighed how could Suki Fumiwa have a daughter with Persona and not even tell him. He was the witness at their wedding.

"Hey dean." Suzume waved at the man he was in his early thirties and he had helped Persona when Suki ran away and had taken care of her when he went to look for her.

"Oh, Suzi what's up does persona need me?"

"Kinnda…"

-Courtyard-

"Hey Cazune~!" Mikan called.

The boy turned to look at the little girl. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so but," she grabbed his hand. "I'm Suzume's friend and your gonna do as I say, because Suzume has to help me she needs you to cover her next class. You will do this for us wont you?"

The boy knew that this elementary or maybe middle school girl had just used an alice of persuasion on him but still he could not turn her down it was an incredibly strong alice. He looked the girl over. No wonder her alice was so strong she wasn't wearing anything to control its power. It was just out there in its raw form.

"Hurry up! I don't want her to get in trouble." Mikan said.

"R-right." He turned and left.


End file.
